Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009)
|pages = 24 |ISBN = 0740774271 }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Events depicted in this calendar are not considered to be canon. Summary ;Publisher's description :Featuring fourteen pieces of ''Star Trek art not available anywhere else and created exclusively for this calendar, the Star Trek Ships of the Line 2009 Calendar will continue to delight and amaze fans. Displaying remarkable artistry in its unique, dramatic depictions of Star Trek s ships, this calendar is highly anticipated by Star Trek fans each year.'' Months *'Cover:' ("Welcome Aboard, Mister Spock") - A shuttlepod docking with the (from ), by Robert Bonchune. *'January:' ("Never Been Done") – A vessel traveling past an exploding planet, by Aurore de Blois. *'February:' ("Falling Prey") - a Klingon ship firing on the , by Fred Pienkos. *'March:' ("Too Close to Comfort") - the shuttlecraft Galileo facing down a Klingon battle cruiser (from Star Trek: New Voyages episode "To Serve All My Days"), by Doug Drexler. *'April:' ("Get Us Out of Here!") - a runabout being chased through an asteroid field by a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser, by José Perez. *'May:' ("Resistance Not Futile") - several Species 8472 bio-ships destroying a Borg cube (from ) , by John Teska. *'June:' ("Take Her Out") - the USS Enterprise in orbit of a planet, by Daren Dochterman. *'Centerfold:' ("Stardate: 1966") - two men observe the ''Constitution''-class model in front of a blue screen backdrop at Howard Anderson Company, by Sean Jackson. *'July:' ("A Mission, A Way Home") - the traveling over the rings of a planet with two moons in the background (from title sequence), by Michael Stetson. *'August:' ("Around the Quadrant in Eighty Days") - a shot of a Starfleet ship designated traveling in a quantum slipstream, by Mark Rademaker. *'September:' ("Exploring Solar Ice Floes") - station keeping below an ice asteroid with Kirk and Spock in EV suits on the ice asteroid, by Doug Drexler. *'October:' ("Kobayashi Maru") - three Klingon D4-class battle cruisers against a red nebula background with the forward-most vessel firing a torpedo from its forward launcher, by Koji Kuramura. *'November:' ("The New Ship") - an unidentified shuttle landed at Starfleet Command with a crowd gathering around it, by Andrew Probert. *'December:' ("Warp Bubble Test") - a vessel, designated X-17B, in a test chamber surrounded by a blue ring, by Pierre Drolet. Background information * Sean Jackson's centerfold contribution was an unusual one, as it depicted a real world, production POV, event, contrary to the otherwise in-universe imagery usually featured in the calendar series. * The centerfold and November images did not appear in the 2014 edition of the Ships of the Line. Also, several images were re-named for this edition, including, ** Bonchune's "Welcome Aboard, Mister Spock" to "Surprise Visitor" ** Drexler's "Exploring Solar Ice Floes" to "Diamonds Are Forever" ** Drolet's "Warp Bubble Test" to "Wind Tunnel" Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2009.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Ships of the Line 2009 back cover.jpg|Back cover References * Category:Calendars